Last to Know
by Heights93
Summary: AU. Sequel to Live Free or Let Me Die. Elena & Kendall have to adjust to fighting off Angelina & the seperation with their two kids Keeper & Hunter.
1. Under Attack

Flashback

Kendall carried in our boys into the house. We had went out for dinner that night and by the time we got home Hunter and Keeper were fast asleep. I opened the door for them and let them through. In the corner of my eye, I saw a glint of metal in the bushes. It may have been dark out, but I could never mistake the glint of metal. I closed the door and locked it.

"Let me help," I said to Kendall as I caught up to him by the stairs. He handed me Keeper. We went up the stairs and put our sons to bed. Keeper resembled Kendall in many ways. They both had the hay brown hair and magnificent icy blue gray eyes and similar in a gentle personality. I put him in his crib and went to check on Hunter.

Hunter was already fast asleep in his new big boy bed. While he still had a trace of his father, he resembled me more. We shared the same traits of brown hair and and big dark eyes. Once I was convinced that he wouldn't wake, I went into the master bedroom.  
"Kendall?"

"Hmm?"

"We're being tailed," I said. I walked over to the curtains and closed them. "They're outside I saw them." I went to the closet and grabbed my favorite black shot gun.

He looked at me seriously biting his lip a little. "You sure?" he asked.

"Dead sure," I said. He came over and grabbed his gun and belt of ammunition.

"I want you to grab the boys and get out," Kendall said. "I'll hold them off and we'll meet up later." He handed me a communicator.

"Okay," I said with a nod. I flipped the switch and it went dark.

My eyes adjusted to the dark and then I moved. I sneaked into Keeper's room and pulled him back into my arms and I sneaked across the hall to grab Hunter. They were both pretty heavy. At least, they didn't wake yet. I crept down the stairs. I saw Kendall looking out the window.

"I see 'em," he whispered. "Go through the back."

"Okay, good luck," I said. I made my way down the hall with the boys and into the kitchen. The back door lead to the docks by the water. From there, I'd go to the other side of the island to the barn. In a couple seconds the shooting began.

Keeper and Hunter held on to me even tighter and cried in my arms. I tried to comfort them.

"It's okay," I said. "Mommy's here. They won't hurt you."

As I neared the kitchen door, the window shattered and I hit the ground. I quickly shoved the boys into a cabinet under the sink.

"Stay!" I yelled over the gun fire. "I'll be right back."

I crawled over to the door. I waited for a pause in the shooting. I had to wait a couple minutes for it. Then I shot at them back from the inside of the house. I kicked down the door and shot at them. There was no way I was going to let them any where near my sons. They shot back and I dived and hit the ground. I saw one man above on a tree shooting down at me. I aimed and he fell off the tree, dead. I shot a couple more men on the trail. I needed that path open to get the hell out of here.

As there were only a few men left, I heard crying from inside the house. I whipped around and saw Keeper crying his eyes out calling for me on the porch.  
"Keeper!" I screamed. I ran forward as bullets whizzed past my head. I scooped him up, but I quickly fell onto the ground. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I quickly turned and shot at the three men advancing. They all hit the ground.

I looked up to see if Hunter had left the cabinet. No sign of him.

"Hunter!" I called out. I saw his head pop out of the cabinet. I sighed of relief. "Come on, it's time to go." He ran out and jumped into my arms.

I carried them down the dirt trail to the docks. Once I head the water splashing against the dock I put them down so I could pull out my phone to see where I was going. I told them to wait there. I went forward and found the small motor boat just where Kendall had left it last time. I shined the little light to my kids.

"Okay guys, come here," I said. They walked on over as I got on the boat. I helped them on and strapped them in their seats. We sped off to the opposite side of the island.

"Kendall," I said into the communicator.

"Elena, I'm on my way to the barn," he said. "Where are you?"

"I'm by the barn," I replied.

"Okay, stay where you are."

I set my sons on my lap so they could fall asleep again. They had trouble at first, but once Kendall didn't show up after fifteen minutes they fell asleep. About half an hour later, I heard rustling in the tall grass. I looked up abruptly. Shit, if it was someone else I wouldn't be able to defend my kids without my gun in my hands.

"Shh, El, it's me," Kendall whispered. "You okay? What about the kids?"

"I'm fine," I said. "They're afraid, but I think they'll be okay." He bent down to grab the boys into out of my arms. I got out of the boat and took Hunter in my arms.

We took off another dirt trail that lead up to the barn. The barn concealed our jet. It was there for mainly emergency reasons. The jet was well equipped with needed equipment and supplies. We strapped the boys in and took off.

I had questions coming at me left and right from every corner of my brain. Who were those men? How and why did they attack us? And most importantly, who where they working for?


	2. Uncer Cover

"Blow Mommy and Daddy kisses, Keeper," Hunter said holding his little brother. They were staying with Toby in Massachusetts for the time being that Kendall and I were doing some under cover stuff abroad.

Keeper blew us kisses and Kendall and I laughed. I couldn't help, but feel a lump in my throat. This was torture being so far away from my boys. It has been a month since Angelina's men raided our home and we went into hiding again.

We soon found out it was Angelina who sent out the attack on us and was in a hunt for our bodies dead or alive. Luckily, we escaped and didn't give her that satisfaction. Angelina ruined everything for us and we were determined to get it back.

The camera focused onto Toby now and the boys were out of my sight.

"Alright, I got a track on Angelina," he said. "She's targeting the Michigan senator."

"What's her beef with him?" I asked.

"OverSight was funded by local, state and federal money. Angelina's base is in Michigan. And since OverSight has been out for the last couple years no funding. The senator isn't willing to fund any more black ops programs. No money means no reconstruction of OverSight," Toby explained.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Senator Christopher O'Hora," Toby said. "I'm sending you his info onto your computer."

"Much appreciated," I said. "Night, Tee."

"Night."

I closed the lid on the laptop. I stretched and found Kendall getting ready for bed. I didn't complain I was pretty swamped too. I changed into pajamas and followed him to bed. I curled up beside him finding a comfortable spot. He kissed my hair and reached over me to turn off the light.

I woke u the next day without Kendall by my side. I sat up and saw him by the desk on the laptop.

"What you doing?" I asked with a yawn.

"Doing some research on the senator," he said his eyes still on the screen.

I got up and went to go look at the screen. He had various screens open to different news articles on the senator.

"Looks like there was a whole scandal with his daughter a couple years back," I said pointing at one article and sat on his lap. "Poor girl."

"Focus on the senator," he told me. I sat on his lap and he put his arms around my hips. I scrolled down and we looked through the articles together and reviewed the information that Toby had sent us.

Flashback

"Kendall, you have to meet my parents!" Belinda said as Kendall had walked her home from school one day.

Kendall was on a mission for OverSight. He never understood why he was assigned this mission when he wasn't even a field agent or a spy. He was just a recruit leader. But he couldn't say no to Kasim. No one said no to Kasim.

His mission was to enamor the girl so she could invite him into her home. He was using the fake name of Kendall Strykr. So far, he had gone on a couple dates with the girl, but nothing yet. This could be his chance to finally come into her house, but he turned it down. He needed her to really trust him.  
"That may have to wait for another day," Kendall said as they reached her porch. "I have stuff to do at home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Belinda looked disappointed, but agreed. He kissed her forehead and left her behind with out looking back. He walked to his car a couple blocks away. He got in and drove off.

He headed back to OverSight. He wasn't supposed to head back to head quarters, but he wanted to. A phone call interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, I'm on my way," Kendall said. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay, see you then," came Elena's voice.

He shut his phone. He couldn't help, but feel excited to see Elena. She had just come home from an assignment. Can't believe I've missed her, Kendall thought.


	3. The Mission

"You think we should scout O'Hora?" I asked Kendall that afternoon.

"Of course. His house, his job, his routine, what he does of every minute of everyday. Everything, El, we need to make sure Angelina hasn't been trailing him," Kendall replied.

Kendall left that night to hook up his cars with trackers so we could keep a tabs on him when ever a car was on the move. The next day we both rode out to the senator's house.

"I'll keep a tabs on the house and cars," Kendall said.

"I guess I'm trailing O'Hora," I said.

We waited a while and soon a young woman and a little girl walked out and took the gray car. We monitored her on the small laptop sitting on my lap. She stopped at an elementary school and then to an office where she stayed for over an hour.

"There's your guy," Kendall said as the Senator O'Hora left his house.

"I'll come and get you later," I promised.

He took the laptop off my lap and kissed my lips. I smiled a little and kissed his lips. He got out of the car and I followed O'Hora's dark green car. It was a short ten minute drive to the capital and to his office. He worked in a large office building. He went in. I quickly found a place to park and went into the building.

I felt out of place with all the congressmen wearing suits and looking professional. Some older ladies that walked by gave me a death stare. But nobody asked questions or had the courage to ask why I was here. I guess they didn't see me as a threat.

I caught up to O'Hora who disappeared into a conference room. I found a sitting area and took a seat. I grabbed a magazine. The woman behind the desk looked at me, but made no motion to call security on me. The conference lasted a couple hours until all the men left in a flock.

Just as O'Hora headed to the elevator, I followed. I quickly sneaked in without him noticing. He was too busy chatting away with another congressmen.

On the third floor he stepped out and so did I. I saw a water cooler near his office door and I had the perfect excuse to beat him to his office. I grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water.

By looks this man was not being followed by any one suspicious besides myself. Around lunch time he left the building to go eat for lunch at a near by restaurant. As I trailed O'Hora back to the building Kendall checked in.

"Hey, how's it going?" Kendall said through the ear piece.

"Fine," I said. "He isn't being trailed by anyone besides me."

"That's a good sign," he replied. "Everything is clear here. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Cool, I'll see you in a few hours," I said.

This time I stayed outside the building sitting on a bench. It was just a precaution if someone in the building were to recognize me. I didn't expect anything to happen. This man seemed to have a scheduled life. He was a predictable man.

Around two in the afternoon, I saw him leave the building and head to his car. I got to my feet and did the same.

"He's heading home," I warned Kendall.

"El, I think we should talk to O'Hora soon just in case," he said as I drove.

"I was thinking the same thing," I said.

"But before we do we need to talk," he said.

I drove back to O'Hora's house. I found Kendall on the corner of the street. He got in the car and I pulled up to the house. We kissed.

"Well what is it?" I asked as I cut the engine on the car.

"About eight years ago I was on this mission that involved O'Hora and his daughter. Kasim said it was to eliminate important papers that could ruin OverSigt," Kendall said.

"Okay," I said with a nod and waiting for him to continue on with what ever point he was trying to tell me.

"In order to get close to O'Hora I had to date his daughter for a couple months," he said again.  
I remembered him telling me this way back in OverSight. He told me Kasim put him up to this. He would come and see me after he had hung out with her. I waited some more so he could continue on. Somehow his short explanations didn't make me feel any better with that I was about to hear.

"Things didn't end the way Belinda wanted them too," he finally said and broke into explanation about the day he just left.

Flashback

Kendall had been dating Belinda for some time now. Over a year to be exact. She was happily with him, but Kendall was still continuing his mission for OverSight. She never suspected a thing. She could never doubt the love of her life. How could she when Kendall played his role so well as a devoted boyfriend.

On their fourteen month anniversary, Kendall had managed to freely move in and out of her house and had her and her parents trust. He got as far as sleeping with Belinda one night.

In the middle of the night as he secretly stayed over. He finally took the chance to look around the O'Hora house hold for the documents that OverSight needed destroyed.

He set Belinda down on her bed gently and slipped back into his pants and shirt. Then without a sound left her dark room. He closed the door behind him.

"Okay, I'm in," Kendall said into his ear piece.

"Good," Kasim said. "Once you have destroyed the papers, leave."

"Yes, sir," he said.

Kendall had a pretty good idea where the papers may be. Mr. O'Hora had an office down the stairs by the family room. He went down the stairs in silence. He could hear the faint whispers of cars passing by. In the dark he searched for the papers. He found a metallic brief case. That had to be it. It had a combination lock.

Kendall quickly tried a few combinations No luck. He tried Belinda's birthday. It clicked open. He smiled to himself a little and shook his head at the man's ignorance. He looked inside. It wasn't what he was looking for so he closed it again and put it back.

"They don't seem to be here," Kendall said.

"You won't be leaving that place until you come back with those documents destroyed," Kasim his tone was serious almost a threat.

"Right," Kendall muttered. Kendall was very eager to leave Belinda. It's not that he didn't love her, it was the opposite. He became very fond of her like a close friend. He never actually had a friend not in OverSight. He couldn't continue to deceive her. It was his humanity kicking in. The thing he thought was lost was the thing holding him back about not hurting this one girl. Humanity bites, Kendall thought.

He logged onto the computer. No surprise another lock was on there. This time he used Belinda's birthday. Correct. He looked through the computer. And there they were. He pulled out his keys. They seemed like regular keys, but in reality it was a gadget OverSight had lent him to breakdown the Senators computer and there would be no trace of any such files that could harm OverSight.

He heard steps coming from above. Kendall tensed up to listen. The gadget was almost done. Who ever it was lurking they were coming down the stairs. Kendall pulled out the fake key and slithered out of the study. He would have to make a run for it.

It was Mr. O'Hora with a gun. He must have heard someone down stairs and thought it was a robber. Kendall instinctively reached for his hip. His heart skipped a beat, he left his gun up stairs in Belinda's room.

"What the hell are you doing, boy?" O'Hora asked suspiciously his gun still raised.

"I was just leaving," Kendall said.

"You weren't even supposed to be here," he snapped. "What are you doing here?"

Kendall didn't answer.

"I'll shoot!"

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Kendall said. He couldn't help, but smile a little. O'Hora aimed, but Kendall was too quick for him and grabbed his gun before he ever had the chance to react. They both fought to have control over the gun. Shots rang out.

"Kendall, get out of there!" Kasim yelled into the communicator. Kendall obeyed and pushed back the Senator. He took off running. O'Hora seemed to regain his composure and shot at a fleeing Kendall. Just as Kendall escaped the house he was shot in the arm. He grabbed his arm and ran with out looking back. He manged to pull out his phone to dial a number.

About ten minutes later a couple miles from the O'Hora house Elena had come to pick up Kendall behind an empty billboard. He was still bleeding. She hopped out of the car to Kendall, worried.

"Oh my God," she said alarmed. She bent down beside him to examine him. "I'll get the bullet out and clean you up and cover the wound. And I'll drop you off at OverSight." She did as she promised.

Kendall never imagined that would be the last time he'd see her. The next time they'd face each other she would be on the opposite side from OverSight. After that, Elena disobeyed orders, faked her death and fled OverSight.


	4. Stryker

"Are you mad?" Kendall asked me after his story.

I bit my lip. Was I angry? It's not like I didn't know about the assignment. I knew what he was doing, but he didn't tell me the whole thing, not everything that happened with Belinda.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm more hurt than angry, Kendall."

"El, I love you," he said taking my hand. "I never loved Belinda, ever. Every moment I was with her I thought of you and coming back to you."

I still couldn't answer. A little something died inside me. The fact that he was with her in that sense hurt me. He didn't have to do that to gain her trust..

"I love you, okay?" Kendall told me.

"Let's go warn the Senator," I said. I got out of the car and Kendall followed. As I walked up the side walk, Kendall grabbed my arm. I turned.

"But we're okay, right?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know right now okay," I snapped.

He slid his hand into mine and we walked up to the house. I knocked and stepped back. No answer. He had to be home. We didn't see him leave. I knocked again and after a couple seconds at the door was Senator O'Hora.

"You!" Senator O'Hora said glaring at Kendall slightly advancing. I stepped in to intervene.

"Good afternoon Senator, my name is Elena Knight," I said introducing myself. "I am a former OverSight agent and Kendall and I have come to inform you that you are in danger. We came to offer you assistance and leave this town safely. If you only let us in for a few minutes we can explain."

"I'm not letting that boy into this house," Senator O'Hora said.

"Dad, what's going on?" came a voice behind us. We turned to look. It was the young woman with her daughter. Her eyes widened when she saw Kendall.

"Hey, Bel," Kendall said quietly.

"Kendall?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Before I had time to say anything two cars skid to a halt in front of the house. Crap!

"Get in the house!" Kendall yelled at them. They ran inside and Kendall and I hid behind some trees on their front lawn.

"Kendall?" I asked looking over at him.

"Kill them!" he said. "Kill them all!"

I nodded. We shot back at them. A bullet hit the bark of the tree. If I would have stayed there a couple seconds longer I would have been a goner. It was about six men. We could take them. I got their attention as I spotted Kendall sneak up behind them.

"Kendall, be careful," I said through the communicator.

I killed off two men. They were using their cars as a form of a shield. If Kendall was successful we would have them at our mercy. As I hid behind the tree, I heard an explosion. I turned to look. The two cars were set a blaze.

"Kendall!" I yelled over the fire. I ran around the cars. What ever Kendall did to kill the other men it worked. They were all on the floor dead. I found Kendall some ways across the street. I ran over to him. He sat up. He was a bit scratched up, but other from that he was fine.

"Nice going," I said helping him onto his feet.

"Piece of cake," he said and we kissed. I was relieved he was okay. He pulled away. "Come on."

We ran over to the house. It was fairly beat up with the bullets that had managed to hit the house. Kendall opened the door.

"It's safe to come out now," Kendall said. They came down the stairs carefully. They followed us out. Luckily, our car was parked near enough the explosion and wasn't caught in the fire. We drove off. There was a safe house a couple hours away.

"Who were those men?" Senator asked as we got out of the car.

"Black op organization that you stopped funding," Kendall said helping me out the car.

"And you work for them?" Belinda asked us.

"We did at one point," I said. We walked into the house and set up the rooms to sleep and rest. I decided to leave Kendall alone with Belinda. He at least owed her that much to face her after all these years and talk to her. I took her daughter up stairs.

"Don't be afraid," I said kindly. "I'm here to help you and your family out."

"My name's Alyssa," she said timidly.

"If you need anything I'll be right down the hall if you need anything," I said with a smile. She smiled back a little and thanked me. I went out of her room and closed the door. I went over to the stair way to listen.

"She isn't mine is she?" I heard Kendall ask.

"Of course she's not!" Belinda snapped. "She's six years old, two years after you left." There was a small pause. "So, everything was a lie back then?"

"I was on an assignment," Kendall replied.

"So it was a lie," she said. I heard disappointment in her voice. She was hurt, that much was relevant. She was just a pawn in OverSight's way which Kendall took care of.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Bel, I really am," Kendall said. "Good night."

I heard foot steps and I quickly went into the room for me and Kendall. I scrambled to change into my pajamas. He came in just as I yanked the shirt over my head.

"We need to find them a place to stay," Kendall said.

"Why don't they just stay here?"

"Give them this safe house? No. I'll call Thayer up and tell him to come and meet up with them."

"If you say so."

He changed into his pajamas and joined me in bed. Having Angelina and O'Hora situations here had a strain us. I didn't want it to, but it did. I couldn't help but feel angry and frustrated. Angelina wasn't going to give up and neither were we.

I looked up at Kendall. He was staring off into another world of his own. All this was taking a toll on him too.

"I love you," I said quietly.

He bent down and kissed my lips softly. He pulled me onto him. My head on his chest I could hear his steady breathing and I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up early. I detached myself from Kendall. I kissed his his lips and went down stairs. To my surprise, I found Alyssa already down here.

"You're up early," I said poring myself a glass of milk.

"I'm used to it," she said. "I get up around this time for school."

"Alyssa," a third voice interrupted. Alyssa and I turned to see Belinda coming into the kitchen. "Let me talk to Elena." Alyssa hopped off the seat and left into the living room.

"She's his isn't she?" I asked as I sat down.

Belinda looked away, ashamed. I waited for an answer. "I don't know," she muttered. "I got involved with someone else pretty quickly and-"

"He'd want to know even the slightest of chances," I said.

"As far as Alyssa is concerned, her father died two months ago," she said. "I can't tell her and give her a false hope."

How could I not tell Kendall? Not matter how much it hurt me, he deserved to know. He'd want to be here for Alyssa just how he wants to be there for Hunter and Keeper. The tension dissolved with a slight beeping coming from my bag on the counter. It was my laptop.

I walked over and pulled out my laptop. It had to be Toby or the boys. I walked over and pulled it open. I found Hunter and Keeper on the screen.

"Hey, guys," I said. "How's it going? You guys behaving for Toby?"

"He taught me how to use his computer today," Hunter said grinning. In the back round I could see Toby on his home computer.

"Hey, guys!" Kendall said happily bending to down so the kids could see him.

Keeper reached out to him on his brother's lap.

"Let us talk to Toby," I told Hunter. I saw Toby come forward and sit beside our sons.

"The Senator is safe," Kendall reported.

"Good, Thayer should be heading on his way," Toby said. "Angelina is on the move and you guys should too." We gave a nod.

Belinda and I made breakfast and ate when her father came down the stairs. We showed the Senator where we stashed the gun just in case of an emergency. Before we knew it, Kendall and I were on the road once again.

According to Toby, Angelina was back in Indiana. She couldn't have gone far. She wasn't as resourceful as Kasim was. We found a small hotel to stay at for the time being to rest and get prepared. We went on a search the next day.

Flashback

"She's out there, Kendall," Kasim told him one day as both men watched the new recruits train. It's been a good couple months since Kendall was informed about Elena's death. Even though it happened over half a year ago he couldn't help but mourn.

"Who, sir?" Kendall asked. Kasim raised his eyebrows at him.

"Why Elena, of course," Kasim said simply.

Kendall kept his happiness to himself. He wouldn't dare to share any kind of emotion especially to the head of OverSight. Elena wasn't dead! She was still out there. He could bring her home.

"I thought since you did so well on your last assignment you deserve to know," he said to Kendall.

Kendall looked up at him. They mirrored an expressionless face to each other.

"You didn't conceal your attraction to her so well, " he said.

Kendall didn't dare to remove his gaze until Kasim did. But he didn't, he smiled instead.

"I don't like Elena, sir," Kendall responded.

"Oh, that's not the word around this place," Kasim said still smiling. "Word can only get so far."

"No doubt she was my favorite recruit, but I had never found an interest to her except within OverSight," Kendall told him.

"Good," Kasim said. "Because I don't need you to be emotionally involved in your next assignment. I'm assigning you to go and fetch Elena."

"I accept," Kendall said.

"Good, you're in charge of bringing Elena Knight back to OverSight, dead or alive," Kasim instructed. He straightened up and walked away. Kendall was fully aware of what Kasim expected, but he wasn't going to do this for him. He was going to bring Elena back for himself. He wanted to make sure that Elena was alive and well. He had to get to Elena before anybody else did. He'd go find her at once.


	5. Out In the Open

Kendall and I scouted the area. We walked around the town. It was a pretty chilly day outside. I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked. I couldn't help but get my mind drawn back to Belinda and Alyssa. What if she was Kendall's daughter? He deserved to know, but we couldn't ruin a little girl's life. In her eyes she had a father.

"I think I found the place," Kendall said distracting me from my thoughts.

"On my way," I said. I walked back to our meeting place we established when we first started to look. We caught up about ten minutes later.

"There," Kendall said pointing to a large glass building across the street. I looked to where he was pointing to.

"Is she going public now?" I asked. I could see her talking to a follower of hers. We didn't recognize him, but he must be working for her.

"I don't know but we have to get in there," Kendall said.

"But how?"

"We'll think of something."

He and I walked off. We noticed her headquarters wasn't very heavily guarded and very well public. It wasn't any where as discreet as OverSight. This place was above ground for one. We contacted Toby for some hope of a floor plan he could whip up for us.

"It's just so odd Angelina would choose such a public place," Toby said one night as we video chatted with him.

"We thought the same thing," Kendall said.

"Should we go in?" I asked.

"Not until I hack into their system," Toby said. "Give me a minute."

I rolled my eyes. I was highly tempted to go and just wait for Angelina to come out and kill her right then and there. But I knew Kendall would come after me. Back in the day, I would do it. Simply just by impulse, but I had simmered down because of Hunter and Keeper. I had them to think about them now and Kendall. He helped me control my impulsiveness. But I waited patiently for Toby to work his magic.

"Everything is so low key," Toby said finally speaking. "Managed to hack in and look at everything."

"It could be a trap," Kendall suggested.

Toby nodded in agreement. "I'm sending Marlon your way just in case."

"Alright, sounds good," we said. "See you."

"Keep me posted."

"You know we can still take Angelina out on our own," I said to Kendall.

"Cool it," Kendall said with a laugh. "Better safe than sorry, El. We could need Marlon's help. We can't do this all ourselves."

"I just want to go back home to Hunter and Keeper," I said. He put his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Me too."

The next day around mid morning Marlon got to our place and Toby gave us the okay to proceed. We gave Marlon a quick play by play of what would go down. Kendall would enter through the roof, I would go through the back and Marlon would go through the front. It was simple infiltrate mission. We would go and head back out before anyone would notice.

I took the stairs to get through. No one seemed to be using them and I would listen in on doors to hear any voices. Nothing.

"I don't see anyone," Marlon said through my ear piece.

"Me either," I said.

"This has got to be a trap," I heard Kendall say.

I opened the door on the third floor to have a look inside. It was an empty hallway with a few closed doors. Strange. I half expected recruit or someone to attack me, but nothing. I walked in further down the hall. Last thing I remember was some put a cloth to my nose and mouth that contained some chemical to drug me and fall asleep. I never knew what happened to Marlon and Kendall.


	6. Captured

I woke with the realization that my hands were chained together and held me from a dangling ceiling. There was no way I could get out. My feet were barely touching the ground.

"Good you're awake," came a voice.

I looked up. It was Angelina. Not only was she Kasim's second in command, but she was a mastermind. She had the power to manipulate any one in OverSight. She knows how to make everything convenient for her benefit. She controlled all the hard cases like me.

"You might as well kill me now," I muttered. "People will know I'm missing and I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh, I expect you to talk, Elena," she said with a genuine smile. "You and I both know I can make anyone talk. It's not like I haven't dealt with you before."

"Do your worst."

"I intend to," she said her smile getting bigger. He bright blue eyes shining with excitement and evil glee. "But in the mean time let's watch some home videos, shall we? I think you'll know some of these quite well."

She raised a remote control in her hand so I could see. She pressed a button and a large screen came down and a projector from the ceiling came down as well. The screen lit up and I watched.

Video (Flashback)

Kendall had let me borrow his place once I was a field agent. He had a small comfortable place outside OverSight. Of course, it was behind Kasim's back. I hadn't received a mission yet so I just laid low in his house until then.

Kendall came in one summer day. Sunshine filled the room and a nice breeze echoed in the house with birds chirping outside. He must have sneaked out of OverSight to come and see me.

"I heard they might give you a mission soon," Kendall said. He came over by me and we kissed deeply. Even though we were sneaking around behind OverSight's back I had a sense of freedom being in Kendall's home. They couldn't keep an eye on us here.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "What if we get an assignment together?"

"It's not going to happen," he said. "But I wouldn't mind it one bit. As long as Kasim doesn't know what's going on."

I smiled and we kissed some more. Next thing I know I was set out on different assignments. I didn't have much time to see Kendall for the next eight months and then he got a special assignment to go spy on the Senator.

"That's private!" I snapped at Angelina.

"Not to me," she said with a smile.

Next Clip (Flashback)

"What do you mean she's dead?" Kendall demanded to Kasim in his office. "You promised me she wouldn't be in any danger!"

"She disobeyed my orders!" Kasim retorted. "If anything she got herself killed! It's a great loss, she was one of the most efficient assassins here at OverSight."

"She refused to accept this mission and she still took it!" Kendall said.

Kasim rose to his feet clearly agitated. "You trying to say something, Kendall?"

Kendall wanted to say so many things, but he had to hold his tongue. He couldn't say anything without giving information about them. Since Kendall had not responded, Kasim struck him with a good blow to the head. Kendall fell to the ground.

"You like every operative here pledged their loyalty to OverSight and do what is right!" Kasim hissed angrily. "She's dead, Kendall, all field agents die on way or another."

Kendall grabbed the side of his head. He was bleeding. Trust Kasim to be comforting.

"It's not like she isn't replaceable," he told Kendall.

Not everyone is, he thought to himself. He watched Kasim leave his office. He finally got up himself and left the office as well.

Next Clip (Flashback)

It was Kendall. He was exactly where I was now. Except Angelina being my captor it was Kasim. He had a horse whip in his hands. Kendall was dirty and bloody and had his head bowed.

Kasim raised the whip and hit his back. Kendall yelled out in pain.

"Where is she?" he spat. The air whipped and he hit him again. "Where is she? Where is Elena!"

"I don't know," Kendall his voice hoarse. "You told me she was dead!"

Kasim whipped him in the back again.

"You're the only one who would be willing to help her! She would have sought you out!"

"I don't know where she is! Even if I did, I wouldn't have told you."

Kasim still full of fury hit him one more time.

"Stop," I pleaded. "That's private."

"Nothing's private in OverSight, Elena," she told me. She left me alone and left the room. I stared off into the ceiling. Angelina had a way of hitting you where it hurts most, but I wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

I couldn't tell the difference between night and day so I rested a little, but was still alert just in case Angelina came back in. And she did a couple hours later to bring me a glass of water. I didn't take it when she put the glass to my lips. Who knows what she put in it.

"I'm surprised Kendall hasn't rescued you yet," she told me.

I didn't say anything. She urged me to take a drink from the glass. I took a large sip of water. With water in my cheeks I sprayed her with the water. And to finish it off, I spit in her face.

"Get over it," I muttered. She slapped me across the face and took a couple steps back. She was angry. I could have some fun with this.

"You troublesome little brat!" she hissed.

"Getting mad, Ang? Wouldn't want you angry, would I?" I teased.

She came at me to strike me again. I gathered little strength I had and put my legs around her neck and squeezed. She fell to her knees and spluttered for breath. An alarm went off and guards came in. As they tried to pull us apart I squeezed even harder.

I was shot with a tranquilizer dark in the back. It took only a couple seconds to knock me out. I felt my muscles relax and my legs dropped. Then I closed my eyes and I was gone.

I woke up some time later. All I could think about was Marlon and Kendall and if they made it out alive. And most importantly if everyone was okay including my sons. Where they still with Toby? Was everyone safe? Was anyone dead? Everyone made it out alive, right?

"I told Kasim to keep an eye on you," came in Angelina. "You always had some rebellious streak to you, you always wanted to challenge us some how. Questioned us on everything"

I looked up at her. She learned to keep her distance from me. I smirked a little.

"Well, you weren't wrong," I said. "If you're here to lecture me you might as well just leave now."

She just smiled at me despite what happened. Angelina came back to attempt to torture me some more.

"I could pull out a whip," Angelina said. "But you and I both know I won't get you to talk that way. Like any other woman out there, you break easily. Somehow"

"That makes two of us," I said looking up with a smirk. "I bet you you weren't so pleased when Thayer killed off Kasim."

She glared at me.

I laughed at her darkly. Like she didn't have her own secrets that I knew about. No secret was safe here in OverSight.

"Everyone knew about you and Kasim," I said. "It was happening for years, right? Then he cheated on you with a spy. I met her once, you know, her name was Beverly. Nice woman by the way, much better looking than you anyway. That's when you turned against Kasim."

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"No, I won't shut up! Two can play at this game, Angelina! You wanted Kasim gone by the time I left OverSight. You wanted OverSight for yourself. At least, I have a faithful husband."

She turned pink in the face. She had trouble coming up with words to say. I bet she didn't know that I knew about that. If she was going to emotionally put me down so was I.

"Come on," I egged her on. "Come hit me again. I dare you. One free shot."

"Who's working with you?" she asked changing the subject. I blinked. I raised an eyebrow. Was she expecting an answer? She wasn't ever getting one.

"I'm not telling you a thing," I said.

"Oh no?" she asked raising a remote control once again. She pushed a button and a shock ran through my body. I took it with out yelling out in pain. I looked up a her.

"Tell me where they are!" she spat.

"I'll see you in hell," I said. Another shock of a higher voltage ran through my body. I yelled out in pain.


	7. Raw Pain

"Insolent child!" she said. I anticipated another shock my way, but it didn't. Above my chains we heard an explosion. The concrete cracked and dirt and dust fell. Angelina and I looked at each other. This was my chance.

I grabbed the chain above my head and pulled it down. The concrete gave in and it crumbled down. My hands may have been still stuck to the chain, but at least I was free from my hold.

Best part of my escape was Angelina's priceless face. The look of terror in her eyes said it all. She knew this was baddest the thing to happen to her. To my advantage she didn't know how bad it really was. She never fully acknowledged me with a vengeance until now.

"She's loose!" Angelina called out. I advanced and hit her with the chains on my arms, they rattled and she fell to the ground. I swung at the men with the heavy chains on my wrists. I knocked them down on the first hit. My wrists were bloody from using too much weight on them. I staggered over to the small stand that held my gun, ammunition and communicator.

I put on the communicator.

"Toby?" I asked. "Kendall?"

"Elena!" came a few different voices. It was Toby, Justin, Thayer, Kendall and Marlon.

"Justin, go get Elena out of here," Kendall said.

"Right."

"I'm not leaving," I said.

"Damn it, Elena!"

"You have to Elena," Toby said. "You killed off Angelina. You activated Satellite."

"Meaning?" Thayer asked.

"That place is being targeted by a military satellite," Toby said. "All of you have to get out now!"

I left the room. All of Angelina's operatives were evacuating the place. Nobody cared for me, they were too busy to fight me off.

"Elena!" came a familiar voice. I turned to find Justin. We ran off in a different direction and up the stairs. The door was in our sights. We made it outside and Angelina's operatives were waiting outside for us. She must have instructed that if this situation actually happened. They shot at us and Justin and I hit the ground.

"Kendall!" I yelled. The building erupted into flames and I could feel the heat radiate on my back.

For the first time in years, I could truly admit to being scared. I would either die at the hands of the men shooting at us or the roaring flame that could burn me alive. But then I heard shooting. I looked up. Kendall and Marlon were shooting at the operatives from behind and Thayer came over to Justin and I. He bent down to check if I was okay.

"Come on lemme get you out of here," he said.

"What about Justin?" I asked and looked over. Justin was face down laying in his own pool of blood.

"Oh my God!" I screamed.

"There's nothing we can do for him, El," Thayer muttered picking me up. "We have to leave him."

He lifted me up as I was in the midst of a hysteria. I reached for Justin crying to bring his body with me but Thayer picked me up and we left with out Justin's body.

"No!" I screamed. I didn't want to leave Justin behind. "Go back! Maybe we can still save him. Thayer!"

"Get Elena out of here," Kendall said.

"You take me out of here Kendall and I never want to see you again, I-I'll never forgive you!"

"Get her out of here!" I screamed and tried to wiggle out of his arms. How could Kendall do that to me? Why was Thayer obeying Kendall?

Thayer ran off from the ongoing battle. Some ways away was a car. I cried and pleaded for Thayer to take me back, but he wouldn't let me, he wouldn't take me.


	8. Safe At Last

"I'll take off your chains, okay?" he told me sitting me in the car. "Stand still." He pulled out a metal black from his pocket and fitted it into the key hole. Shortly after, the chains came off. My skin was pink and red some parts even raw. I rubbed my wrists.

Thayer came around into the drivers seat and we took off. I wept silently. It was made clear Thayer wasn't going to take me back. Where ever we were heading it was some where safe and we'd wait for the others to get back and join us. Some time later I fell asleep.

A couple hours I felt myself moving. I woke up with a start.

"Shh, I'm just taking you inside," Thayer said soothingly. He kicked the car door to close. It was dark. He brought me into his house and up stairs to his room.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My house," he said. He pulled out some extra clothes and blankets. "You want anything? Anything to drink? Eat?"

"I just want to rest some more," I said laying down on his bed.

"Kendall was a wreck. Like his whole world was taken away from him," Thayer said. "I've never seen him so miserable. He was just protecting you. You shouldn't have said those things to him. I'll leave you my phone if you want to call him."

I didn't respond. I heard him leave the room and the door close. I waited a while before laying on my back. I looked at my raw wrists, they were proof that it wasn't a nightmare. It was real. This all just seemed like an awful dream even though my wrists said otherwise. I reached to the night table and grabbed the phone. I dialed.

"Hello?" came his familiar voice.

"Kendall?" I asked out of habit.

"How are you? I know you're mad," Just hearing his voice and I wanted to break down crying again.

"I miss you," I said my voice breaking.

"I miss you too."

"When will you get here?"

"Probably in a few hours," he said.

"Okay."

"Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Justin."

I started crying again and he let me for a while before speaking.

"Don't cry, El," Kendall said. "He did his job well."

There was another pause.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

We hung up. I set the phone back down. I turned off the lamp and laid down in bed. In just a few seconds I knocked out again. It was one of the deepest sleeps I ever had in years.

I woke up the next day a bit disoriented. Sunshine filled in the large room and I heard birds singing outside. I sat up and looked around. Thayer's room was surprisingly tidy and well kept. He most likely didn't spend much time at home.

Kendall was fast asleep on an arm chair in the corner. I wasn't sure when he arrived, but he didn't even bother to take off his shoes and jacket. I wanted to go over by him, but I was too weak to even stand. I stayed on the bed and waited for him to wake.

He woke up fifteen minutes later. Once he saw I was awake he came over to the bed. We kissed. I know I promised to be angry with him last night, but I couldn't help it. I missed him too much to be angry.

He pulled away.

"Are you okay? What'd Angelina do to you?" he asked me. He held my face in his hands and our eyes held for a second.

"I'm fine," I said my heart breaking at his worried eyes.

"I brought you an extra pair of clothes so we can go get Hunter and Keeper," Kendall said.

"Let's go now," I said liking the idea very much. The faster we would leave Thayer's house the faster I'd see my kids.

"I'm not in a rush," he said. "Eat so you have your energy."

"I'll eat on the way," I protested.

Thayer came in with a tray of food. "Thought you guys would like something to eat. Got a long trip ahead of you," he said to us.

We had no choice but to stay a while longer and eat since Thayer had gone through the trouble. Kendall and I ate. I felt much better with having food in my system.

After we ate, Kendall handed me a sack with some clothes of mine. I headed into the bathroom. I washed off dry blood and washed my face. I disentangled my hair and changed into what Kendall brought me. I put on the jeans and a dark blue shirt. I tied on the sneakers and walked out of the bathroom.

I went back to Thayer's room to make sure no trace of me was left in there. It was like I never set foot in this place. I went down stairs to find Kendall and Thayer. I threw away my old clothes.

"Thanks for taking care of her," Kendall said putting an arm around me and kissed my hair.

"No problem," Thayer said. I smiled up at him in gratitude and waved.

"Take care, Thayer," I said softly.

"Keep in touch," he told us.

Kendall opened the car door for me. We kissed briefly and he went around to the drivers side. He turned on the engine and we tore off down the road.

Kendall and I headed to Toby's place in Massachusetts. It'd be a good couple hours before we got there. Some how we were relieved that Angelina was gone, but at the same time we couldn't be sure some one else wasn't out there after us.

"El, I think we should go back to Hawaii," Kendall said after a long period of silence.

"You think?"

"If that's what you want to do. I'll do it."

"Then let's go home." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

When we passed the Massachusetts border the sun was heading to the opposite side of the sky to set. We pulled up to a large two story house. A dog ran outside barking. I got out of the car. The porch door opened and Hunter ran out followed by Keeper.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

Keeper ran into my arms and I picked him up. I missed my little boy so much. Tears silently slipped down my cheeks out of happiness. I was glad to see them both safe.

Hunter in Kendall's arms reached out to me. I took him into my arms too.

"You guys ready to go home?" I asked.

"Let's go home," Hunter said. Kendall put his arms around us all. Everything would be okay now that I wasn't away from my kids.

Toby came out a couple seconds later to join us.

"I tried getting them to eat dinner," Toby said. "But they insisted we wait for you."

"You guys giving Toby a hard time?" Kendall asked caring Keeper in his arms and I held Hunter.

"He showed us how to use his computer," Hunter said. We laughed and I kissed his cheek.

"Toby, man, you're teaching our kids to be hackers already?" Kendall asked with a chuckle.

"They'll be great hackers, Kendall," Toby teased him.

I looked down at Hunter in my arms. He wouldn't have the patience for that. He'd be a fighter like Kendall and I. Hunter laid his head on my shoulder. I could hear his deep breathing. No way was I going to put my kids through anything like I went through. I owe them that and much much more.


End file.
